The Changster Chronicles: Trick or Hold
by SuperAzn
Summary: Mike goes trick or treating without his parents for the first time...


******Title**: Trick or Hold**  
****Rating**: K**  
****Characters**: Mike Chang**  
****Ships**: None**  
****Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters nor do I own Glee or any songs that are being used in this or any future fics I make.**  
****Summary**: Mike goes trick or treating without his parents for the first time...**  
**

The year was 1999 and Mike's mother, Shui-ya, had just finished putting Mike's costume together. That Halloween, he was going to be dressed as a ninja. It was also the first time Mike would be able to go trick-or-treating without either of his parents around. But he was going to be going to trick-or-treating with some people from his Chinese school so it didn't seem much different. However, he didn't care. Halloween was like Christmas to him. The fact that he got to go nuts with candy and dress as something else has always made him happy. "Michael, are you ready?" Henry, his father asked. He had a huge smile on his face. "I need help getting my costume on," a five year old Mike replied. He already had his ninja mask and pants on, but he didn't know how to put on the shirt. In fact, he didn't know how his mother had made the shirt to begin with. There was a lot of tying involved and Mike wasn't particularly good at tying knots yet.

Henry walked into the room, and saw his son trying to put on the costume. A laugh escaped his lips as he walked into the room and kneeled down to help Mike tie the costume. "There you go," he said. "So who are the people you're going to be trick or treating with tonight?" Henry already knew exactly which people would be there, which is why neither him or Shui-ya worried, but he found it when Mike said the everyone rather amusing. "Umm…" Mike started. "Shuo-huang, Xiao Lee, Ming Shi, Dong Wei, He Kun, Ru Qing, and Zhou Yi." Henry smiled. "And what's your name?" He found his son too adorable that he couldn't help but ask him to say his Chinese name as well. "Da-wei," Mike replied.

Shui-ya walked into Mike's room and smiled. "大威，是时候去伎俩或-治疗，" she said. Mike smiled and ran to his mother, hugging her. "让我们开始吧！" the young boy exclaimed, taking both his mother and father by the hand and pulling them towards the door. Mike just couldn't wait to go and trick or trick. He could somewhat care less about the children he was trick or treating with. He just wanted to go and stuff his face with all the sweets he was about to get.

As the family got into the car, Mike was already talking about all the candy he was hoping to get. Henry laughed and looked at his son through the rear view mirror. "Michael, don't go too crazy with the sweets. It's really bad for your teeth." The mini ninja pouted. "I won't Daddy," he said. The chances of him actually not going crazy were slim. Mike was downright addicted to Halloween candy and would consume more than half of what he has received in one night. But that's what to expect when it comes to a boy at his age. Which meant…Henry and Shui-ya would probably have to make Mike have an appointment to the dentist soon.  
They arrived at Xiao Lee's house and Mike smiled and ran out of the door. He knew that he was going to be able to speak English because they weren't at school. "Bye Mommy and Daddy," he said, as soon as the door opened. Xiao Lee's mother waved to Henry and Shui-ya as she brought Mike into the house. "You look like you're a ninja this year, Da-wei," she said, a warm smile on her face. "We're just waiting for He Kun and Zhou Yi to arrive and then we'll start trick or treating."

She bought Mike to the room where the rest of the children were. It looked as if all of them were playing random Halloween games. Mike walked up to Xiao Lee and smiled. "Hi!" he said. Xiao Lee and the rest of the children looked at Mike and then ran up to him, greeting him. Xiao Lee was dressed as the Red Power Ranger, which was a bit surprising to Mike because he thought that Xiao Lee hated the Power Rangers. Shuo-huang was dressed as Mulan, which wasn't exactly a big surprise. In fact, Shuo-huang was always bragging about how she was going to be Mulan while at Chinese school. Ming Shi was dressed as a pumpkin. Mike knew that he hated it because Ming Shi was more quiet than he usually would be. Dong Wei was dressed as a pirate and had a toy sword with him. And Ru Qing was dressed as a princess and was wearing a rose pink dressed and a small headband tiara. Mike was thrilled at all the costumes his friends have chosen. They were sure to get a lot of candy that night.

Looking at the games, Mike asked what they were playing. Xiao Lee replied that they were playing Horseshoe Toss, but instead it was a witch's hat. Mike looked at the game, curiously and then asked if he could try. Shuo-huang ran up to him and said that he could take her turn. Mike smiled at her and then took her "witch's hat" and tossed it at the posts. He got it and Shuo-huang jumped and clapped in joy and excitement. Just as Ming Shi was about to have another turn, Xiao Lee's mother called to them that they were about to leave. Xiao Lee looked at his friends and then started to walk towards the door, where his mother was waiting for them. He Kun and Zhou Yi were already outside, and anxious to go trick or treating. He Kun was dressed as a ghost and Zhou Yi was dressed as a witch. All the children greeted each other and laughed as they started towards the first house.

The first house looked a little scary and there were a lot of ghouls, goblins, and ghosts around it, causing Shuo-huang to be scared. "Da-wei?" she asked. "Could you hold my hand?" Mike looked at his friend wide eyed but he knew that she was frightened. "Alright," he said, holding out his hand for her to hold. Shuo-huang instantly grabbed and they walked towards the house. After they received their candy, Mike tried to get Shuo-huang to let go of his hand. Unfortunately, for him, she refused to. He Kun, seeing this, started to sing, "Da-wei and Shuo-huang sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Hearing this, Mike turned around and glared at his friend. He didn't appreciate the way he was teasing him. "Shou-huang, let go…" he begged.

They arrived at the next house and the door opened. "Trick or treat!" all the children exclaimed, watching the candy fall into their bags. As for Mike… he was still trying to get Shuo-huang to let go of his hand. Seeing that she wouldn't let go after house number ten, Mike gave up and just continued to hold her hand.

As it began to get darker, the group of children and Xiao Lee's mother headed back to the house. As they entered the home, Mike said, "I need to go to the bathroom." It was however a lie to get Shuo-huang to let go of his hand. As the little girl let go, Mike dashed to the bathroom, closed the door and forced himself to take a piss. He finished, washed his hands, and then walked out of the bathroom, happy that his hand was free.

His parents were going to pick him up soon, and Xiao Lee's mom wanted to take a picture of the whole group. They all got together, Mike being in the back, but the hood piece covering his face was now off. As Xiao Lee's mom was taking the picture, Shuo-huang, who was standing right next to Mike hugged him. Mike was horrified. Never did he want actual pictures of Shou-huang actually hugging him. But now they there was one that existed, he had no choice but to accept that was how the picture was taken. Xiao Lee's mom took one more picture and then smiled. Moments later, Henry and Shui-ya pulled up and Mike quickly said, "Thank you for inviting me to go trick or treating," before dashing into the car.

Henry looked at Mike and smiled. "So how was it? Did you have fun?" Mike looked at his father and nodded. "Anything interesting happen?" Henry asked. The only words that escaped Mike's lips were, "I don't want to talk about it."_  
_


End file.
